This revised R01 application is in response to the Program Announcement (PA-07-071) for "Secondary Analysis of Existing Alcohol Epidemiology Data". The overall goals for this application are to assess patterns of alcohol use disorders (AUD) with comorbid anxiety and mood conditions, to examine whether transition to alcohol dependence is altered by the presence of specific psychiatric disorders and symptoms, and if these patterns differ among gender and race-ethnicity subgroups. Although prior population-based and clinical studies have provided evidence for the comorbid occurrence of alcohol and with both mood and anxiety disorders, there have been little assessment of patterns of these co-occurrences, their relationship with transition to alcohol dependence, and whether these patterns differ for specific subgroups of the population. Using the National Epidemiologic Survey on Alcohol and Related Conditions (NESARC) dataset, we propose to 1) assess the comorbid prevalence, incidence and strength of association of AUD with anxiety symptoms and disorders (panic, social phobia, specific phobia and generalized anxiety disorder), and 2) mood symptoms and disorders (major depression, dysthymia, mania, and hypomania). In addition, using data from the National Longitudinal Alcohol Epidemiologic Survey (NLAES), 3) we aim to assess whether prevalence and comorbid trends of alcohol abuse and dependence with major depression have changed during the intervals between the NLAES (1991-92), and with wave 1 (2001-02) and wave 2 NESARC (2004-05). Using survival analyses, 4) we intend to assess whether age of (a) onset of AUD, (b) first symptom of excessive alcohol use, and (c) alcohol use initiation varies by presence and type of anxiety and mood condition. Using latent class analysis, 5) we also aim to examine the relationship of anxiety and mood disorders with patterns of excessive alcohol use symptoms, and using latent transition analyses to 6) assess patterns of transition to alcohol dependence. In addition, 7) for each specific aim, we will examine the bidirectional assessment of these associations. The proposed analyses should further our understanding of the comorbid patterns and relationships of alcohol, anxiety and mood symptoms and disorders. Assessment of patterns of these comorbid conditions potentially will improve our ability to identify high risk groups which may provide targets for early prevention and intervention efforts. Alcohol, mood and anxiety disorders together constitute some of the largest groups of mental and substance use conditions worldwide. Yet, the ability to examine the relationship of these conditions in a population-based sample (reducing potential selection biases), providing DSM-IV diagnostic criteria, within a sample large enough to assess potentially diverse associations among gender and race-ethnicity subgroups until now has been quite limited. The proposed analyses should fill in many gaps in our understanding of these co-occurring conditions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Anxiety and mood problems are among the most common mental health disorders worldwide. These problems may increase the chance that other conditions occur such as addictions to alcohol. Using information gathered from one of the largest surveys to evaluate the presence of these symptoms among residents of the United States, we will study these relationships by different groups, in order to help understand if some individuals are more or less vulnerable to these conditions. This study aims to evaluate the complex relationships that may be occurring between mood, anxiety and drinking behavior with the hope that understanding these relationships better will help us identify improved methods for preventing and intervening with these conditions.